


Greenstone Manor

by paintedsunsets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsunsets/pseuds/paintedsunsets
Summary: A mythical secret santa fic for Kpuff who wanted a cute & romantic story set in Edwardian England at a Downton Abbey type of place.





	Greenstone Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/gifts).



Everything seemed calm at this hour of the morning at Greenstone Manor. The sun was peeking over the horizon as Link walked along the stone path near the gardens. The flowers were not in bloom, but the produce greenhouses were still in use, and the Manor’s gardeners kept the outdoor areas looking nice.

Link enjoyed these early morning walks. They were a moment of quiet before he needed to be inside for the day’s duties of serving meals and waiting on the Manor’s family. And, after working at this estate for a few years, he’d realized how beneficial it was to get a break from the other servants as well. He hadn’t been able to get outside much during the holidays except to visit family in London, then a few weeks after the holidays it was too cold to be outside.

The ground was still covered in snow, and though the air was cold, the light breeze carried a hint of spring arriving soon. Link deeply inhaled the refreshingly cool air, and started walking faster. He was in good spirits, a jaunty tune playing in his mind, when he suddenly slipped on a patch of ice and fell. After a moment recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him, Link heard a voice asking, “Are you alright?”

A tall bearded man in a brown coat and hat was standing near Link with a concerned look on his face. Link felt lightheaded and his heart fluttered; he assumed that was an effect from the fall. He was sore in a few places but otherwise felt fine.

“Yes, I think I’ll be alright,” Link said, sitting up gingerly.

The bearded man reached out his hand, offering to help Link stand up, which Link accepted. He was wobbly for a few seconds so the man put his other hand on Link’s shoulder to steady him. Link noticed how firm and warm the man’s hand felt, then Link let go of the hold.

“Thank you…” Link said, smiling and looking up at the man’s face, noticing how green the man’s eyes were. Link was astonished at the height of the man standing in front of him, and realized the man must be at least half a foot taller than his own tall height of six feet.

“I’m Rhett,” said the bearded man. “I’m a gardener and just started working here a few months ago. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here yet.”

“Charles. Although, most people know me as Link. I’ve been a footman here for three years. I don’t usually slip while walking. Now, that’s a peculiar first impression you have of me” said Link, blushing mildly.

Rhett grinned.

“Well, I better be getting back inside,” Link said, realizing he had been out longer than he intended.

“And I should get back to the greenhouse. It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you around,” Rhett said with a smile.

Link walked back to the Manor in a slight daze. The feeling of Rhett’s strong hand on his shoulder still lingered.

As Rhett was walking back to the greenhouse, he thought of how strikingly blue Link’s eyes were, and hoped he and Link would run into each other again soon.

 

Springtime arrived, and Link started to make a habit of going for a walk in the early morning; for exercise and in hopes of seeing Rhett. Greenstone Manor’s landscape was looking prettier every day, and some of the flowers in the gardens were already blooming.

Rhett enjoyed talking about and showing different types of plants to Link. Botany wasn’t Link’s subject, but he liked spending time with Rhett enough that it didn’t matter what Rhett was talking about. Link didn’t want to be caught spending too much time in the gardens, so these meetings always seemed too short.

Rhett couldn’t get the footman off his mind. He was happy he’d made a new friend, but then when he’d find himself daydreaming about Link while watering vegetables or trimming hedges, he wondered if he was feeling something more.

 

One morning in mid-April, after buttoning his waistcoat and tying his bowtie, Link went into the servant’s hall to see the other servants gathered around a radio looking shocked.

“What happened?” Link asked, suddenly feeling worried.

“The Titanic hit an iceberg in the wee hours of this morning and started sinking. Many lives have been lost” said Chase, the other footman, with a scared look on his face.

Link felt his stomach drop. He knew someone on the Titanic’s maiden voyage: his friend, Ben, was on his way to America to start a new job. Ben had been his friend since childhood, and they hadn’t had a proper goodbye before Ben left because they assumed they would see each again soon.

Later that day, Link made a telephone call and learned that what he feared was true. Link was devastated, and held back tears as he went about his duties the rest of the day, ducking into a bathroom a few times for a quick cry. When he went to bed that night, he fell asleep crying into his pillow.

A couple of days later, Link visited Rhett at his cottage. Rhett noticed Link’s eyes looked like he had been crying, and he asked what happened. After Link told Rhett the story, Rhett put his arms around Link and pulled him closer for a hug. Link felt comforted by the brief seconds Rhett’s arms were around him, and Rhett’s earthy scent lingered on Link’s jacket for the rest of the day.

 

Rhett’s feelings were conflicted. He realized he was attracted to Link, but didn’t want to do anything that could ruin their friendship. He also didn’t know how Link felt about him, and he had to be careful about making any advances. The last time he had made an advance towards another man, he was rejected and bribed into paying the man so his mistake would stay secret. Rhett didn’t want to be the first to make a move, but he had doubts Link would be willing to initiate a possible relationship. Rhett wondered what he could do so Link would know he was interested in him.

Link wondered what his and Rhett’s friendship looked like to bystanders. He had an inkling their friendship was a little more than a normal friendship, and hoped that wasn’t obvious to other people. Link realized what he felt for the gardener was more than something you’d feel for a friend, and it was more than a simple attraction. Link missed Rhett when a few days went by without them seeing each other. Sometimes when Link was in the Manor’s upper floors, he’d look out towards the gardens to see if he could spot Rhett. Just a glimpse of Rhett made Link’s heart flutter.

 

It was summer, and Greenstone Manor’s gardens were in full bloom. The gardens and grounds of the Manor spanned a large area, and led into a woodland area with a pond. Flowers such as roses, irises, lavender, day lilies, foxgloves, and hydrangeas could be seen in the gardens. Each garden had a different color scheme, and some gardens had a fountain or gazebo. Topiary and stone walls enclosed some of the garden areas, which meant there were places to have a little privacy.

One evening while the family was away, Rhett and Link stood behind a stone garden fence, watching a spectacularly colorful sunset. The pink and golden light seemed to reflect in their eyes as they turned to face each other.

Feeling confident, Rhett leaned towards Link and softly kissed him. Link smiled and eagerly returned the kiss, but then stopped and looked around with wide eyes.

“You never know who could be nearby,” said Link quietly.

“I know… let’s continue this at my cottage,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear.

They went to Rhett’s cottage where they admitted their feelings to each other, and continued where they had left off in the garden. 

 

Because the Manor’s family liked taking their tea and lunches outside more often in the warm weather, Link had more reasons to be outside. After Link would serve the tea, he’d visit Rhett for a few minutes before heading back into the Manor. He’d make sure to take the path around the hedges so it would appear he was going right back inside instead of taking a detour

Rhett loved flowers, but decided to take on the responsibility of the vegetable garden. Being the one who brings vegetables into the kitchen meant he might have a chance of seeing Link. Plus, he had started to build a friendship with Miss Middlebrook, the cook. Miss Middlebrook was lively, and loved food almost as much as Rhett did. She made Rhett laugh with her stories of creative and strange meals she had put together. And, she let Rhett secretly try a bite of whatever she was cooking at the moment.

When Rhett and Link would meet in the kitchen, they couldn’t help blushing and smiling at each other. Miss Middlebrook noticed but didn’t judge, she just said “your secret is safe with me” and continued with her food preparation.

 

Rhett and Link carried on their relationship in secret, and Link started to go to Rhett’s in the evening where they would talk and cuddle on Rhett’s small bed.

Link felt safe in Rhett’s arms. He lay his head against Rhett’s chest and closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of Rhett’s heartbeat lull him to sleep. Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head and smiled, before closing his own eyes.

In the morning, Link woke up, still embraced by Rhett’s arms. Rhett looked like he had been awake for a while, and Link noticed Rhett was looking at him.

“Were you watching me sleep?” asked Link, mildly amused.

“I couldn’t help it. You’re so beautiful,” answered Rhett, smiling before leaning in for a kiss.

“I didn’t mean to spend the night here. As much as I’d like to stay, I have to start work, and so do you,” said Link, noticing it was getting light outside already. He got out of bed and grabbed his jacket, giving Rhett a quick kiss before leaving.

Link felt nervous. He hadn’t stayed out all night before, and hoped no one had noticed he was gone. Link jogged along the path back to the Manor, making sure to stay along the hedges and fences when he could.

As he walked into the servant’s door and went down the hallway to his room, he heard the butler’s voice asking, “Where were you, Charles?”

“I was visiting a friend,” Link answered, trying to not sound nervous.

The butler looked at Link suspiciously, but then said, “very well” and left the hallway.

 

As autumn and the harvest season arrived, Rhett was busier in the greenhouses, and another gardener took his place to bring produce into the kitchen. Link was busier indoors, and was often too tired to go to Rhett’s place in the evening. They didn’t see each other as often as in the summer and they missed each other.

Link lay awake in his bed; the narrow cot uncomfortable against his back. He couldn’t sleep and his mind was racing with thoughts of Rhett. Link lit his bedside lamp, opened the nightstand drawer, and took out his journal. He thought writing down his feelings would help but after staring at a blank page for a few minutes, he put the journal away. Even though he and Rhett worked at the same estate, Link sometimes felt like they were miles away from each other. It had been a couple of weeks since they had seen each other, since Link was needed indoors more to help with all the dinner parties during this season, and Rhett was extra busy in the gardens. With the weather turning colder and the holidays arriving soon, Link wondered when he would see Rhett again. He felt a deep longing inside him, and wished he could feel Rhett’s warm body near him. Link shut the lamp off and got back into bed. He slipped his hand below his waistband, and with a scenario involving Rhett on his mind, worked out his unresolved longing the only way he could at that moment.

 

Rhett kept hoping Link would find an excuse to be outside. He knew Link was busy with the family’s parties but he thought Link would still find time for walks. It wasn’t that cold out yet. Rhett had to be awake early every day to regulate the watering and temperature of the greenhouses so the plants wouldn’t freeze; every morning when he walked outside his cottage to the gardens, he would imagine Link walking down the path towards him with a wide smile. Sometimes a certain plant would remind Rhett of Link’s scent, or a flower the color of Link’s eyes.  He’d randomly wonder what Link was doing, and if Link was thinking of him. Rhett was feeling impatient waiting for the next time he’d see Link, so he distracted himself in his free time by working on something special for Link.

 

Christmastime arrived, and the Manor was decorated beautifully. Rhett had sent Link a note through Miss Middlebrook, asking Link to come to his cottage that night. Link couldn’t wait until the family’s party was over and he could see Rhett.

Link waited until the servant’s hall was clear, grabbed his coat and Rhett’s gift, and snuck out the servant’s door. He wanted to run, but he walked instead, not wanting to risk falling. It started snowing on the way there. Once inside Rhett’s cottage, they hugged and kissed.

 “I have something for you,” said Rhett as he handed a gift to Link. Link’s eyes went wide once he opened it and saw what it was: a model wooden ship.

“It’s in memory of your friend, Ben. And it’s made from my favorite type of wood,” said Rhett.

Link smiled and looked into Rhett’s eyes and softly said “thank you, Rhett. It means a lot to me. And I have something for you too.”.

Link then handed a package to Rhett, who opened the gift quickly. Once Rhett saw the book of pressed flowers and the monogrammed gardening gloves, he grinned and thanked Link.

 

They sat, cuddled together for some time, and watched the embers in the fireplace burn as the snow continued to fall outside.

 “Perhaps I should become a gardener, then we could be together more often,” Link said, fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket.

Rhett chuckled. “That is a nice thought, but you couldn’t even name ten plants and you almost cut your finger off that time I let you try trimming a rose bush.”

“I can’t handle sharp objects indoors either, so...”, Link said, smirking.

“Ha! You know…sometimes I wonder if there is another lifetime where you and I are together every day, working together, doing something we both love” Rhett said.

“Another lifetime… like an alternate universe? How would that be possible?” asked Link, looking at Rhett wistfully.

“I don’t know, but I like the idea. You can imagine there’s different versions of you having different lives, and ---”

 “I love you.”

Rhett froze, staring at Link, mouth agape in midsentence.

Link was looking away. He faced Rhett and blushed, unsure if he had said the right thing.

Gaining confidence, Link held Rhett’s hand, and looking up into Rhett’s eyes said, “Yes, Rhett. I love you, and I’ve been in love with you since the moment I first saw you on that February morning. I may not have realized it at the time, but I know it now.”

Rhett smiled, heart full after Link’s confession, and said, “I love you too.”

Link felt relieved and continued pouring his heart out.

“I don’t know if I believe in alternate universes, but I do know I can’t imagine there being any lifetime where you and I aren’t at least friends. I need you with me.”

Rhett leaned in and kissed Link.

 “I love you so much, Link. I’m all yours”.

Their mouths met again, softly at first, then with added feverish passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to festivalofpudding and thegreyhenley for all the help. 
> 
> And, thank you for liking and commenting. :)


End file.
